Fix You
by Solesc
Summary: Siempre estuvo rodeada de soledad y tristeza, sin embargo su corazón nunca perdió la esperanza de finalmente encontrar todo aquello que la haría sonreír de vuelta, de encontrar aquello que la curaría y sanaría las heridas del pasado. Un pequeño vistazo a las memorias de la princesa de Arendelle.
**Disclaimer** : Frozen no me pertenece :(

* * *

 _ **Fix You**_

.

Era una noche tranquila en Arendelle; la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto y su luz acompañaba a la tranquilidad del reino.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba la joven princesa pelirroja. Después de mirar el techo por lo que le parecieron horas, se convenció de tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño, pensó en despertar al hombre rubio que dormía a su lado pero se arrepintió de inmediato, su día había estado lleno de trabajo duro y lo más seguro es que estuviera fatigado, también pensó en ir a la habitación de su hermana, pero sin duda estaba en la misma situación que su marido.

Sin nadie con quien pasar un rato, se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hasta una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación, la cual daba directo al fiordo; un ligero movimiento en su vientre la sorprendió, por lo que sonrió y posó ambas manos en la notable evidencia de su embarazo. Un pesado suspiro a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, miró por encima de su hombro y pudo ver a su compañero, aún dormido, buscándola en la cama y encontrando en su lugar una almohada. Ella soltó una pequeña risa cuando el rubio abrazo aquel objeto mullido y lo pegó a su pecho.

La princesa dirigió su vista nuevamente al fiordo y sonrió mientras frotaba con suavidad su vientre, pensó en como su vida había cambiado en los últimos años y un sentimiento de nostalgia empezó a formarse en su interior conforme los recuerdos de su vida llenaron su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuando lo haces lo mejor que puedes, pero no tienes éxito,  
cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas,  
cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir,  
atascado en la marcha atrás…_

Desde niña, Anna soñó con una vida feliz, y al parecer así era, le encantaban los momentos en que mamá y papá no estaban ocupados y pasaban tiempo con Elsa y ella. Ellos eran su mundo y los amaba con todo su pequeño ser, parecía que nada podía ser mejor, hasta aquel día en el que despertó y su mundo perfecto había sido reemplazado por uno donde reinaba la soledad.

Conforme pasaban los años, ella misma se convencía de que todos esos cambios de actitud en su familia eran por algo que había hecho; el pensar aquello le dolía, pero lo que más la lastimaba era el que Elsa no le permitiera acercarse; Anna intentaba hacer más y mejores cosas por su hermana, pero era como si sus esfuerzos la volvieran más fría y distante.

Sus padres se dieron cuenta de lo que la pelirroja sentía, pero al no poder decirle las razones de todos los cambios, trataron de llenar el sentimiento de vacío en el corazón de la princesa con costosos regalos, algunos de ellos eran cosas con las que Anna siempre soñó, pero a esas alturas, no eran algo que necesitara, lo único que ella deseaba era un poco de compañía y atención.

Se sentía sola, triste y cansada pero no pensaba darse por vencida, tenía muy en claro lo que quería y lucharía hasta el final con tal de conseguirlo.

 _... y las lágrimas bajan como un torrente por tu cara,  
cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar,  
cuando quieres a alguien pero se echa a perder,  
¿podría ser peor?_

Aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, Anna no podía salir de su estado de shock; se dirigió a su habitación y fue ahí cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada y abrazó sus piernas; quiso calmarse pero le fue imposible, los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos y las lágrimas en pequeñas cascadas.

Sus padres habían dicho que se verían en dos semanas, pero ahora esas palabras jamás se cumplirían. Dos personas que amaba demasiado se habían ido para siempre.

Aún sollozando, y con rastros de las lágrimas en su rostro, tocó por milésima vez la puerta de la habitación de Elsa. El entierro había sido una tortura, pero a pesar de eso, la pelirroja lo vio como una triste oportunidad para compartir sus sentimientos y finalmente estar con su hermana, algo que nunca sucedió, Elsa no se molestó en salir de su habitación ni en esa situación. Anna estuvo horas sentada al pie de la puerta y al no tener una sola respuesta, se convenció de una cosa: a su hermana no le interesaba lo que pasara con ella o los demás.

Innumerables veces trato de demostrarle su afecto, pero con los últimos acontecimientos se convenció de no ser importante para la platinada.

Los días pasaban y la pelirroja se sentía cada vez más sola, por lo que se propuso encontrar a alguien que valorara su cariño y le correspondiera.

 _Las luces te guiarán a casa,_ _  
_ _y encenderán tus huesos_ _  
_ _y yo trataré de curarte._

La princesa estaba convencida de que el amor que se le brindara era lo que guiaría el rumbo de su vida, haría que su corazón ardiera y finalmente llenaría el hueco que desde hace años se albergaba en su interior.

 _Y estés eufórico o estés deprimido,  
cuando estás demasiado enamorado como para dejarlo pasar,  
pero si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás  
lo que vales._

El día de la coronación llegó y Anna no podía sentiré más viva y alegre; empezó su mañana cantando y jugueteando porque finalmente las dos oportunidades de su vida podrían llevarse a cabo.

Mientras corría por el puerto uno de sus sueños se presentó ante ella como un accidente: el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur. Algo en su interior le decía que él la amaría incondicionalmente y eso la hacía sentir alegre.

Cuando la ceremonia oficial de Elsa se llevaba a cabo, y después de saludar al joven príncipe que había conocido en la mañana, Anna se perdió un momento en su mente: si era sincera consigo misma, tiempo atrás quiso odiar a la nueva reina, pero le fue imposible, el sentimiento simplemente no le nacía, después de todo era su hermana y a pesar del aislamiento y la falta de atención no podía dejar de quererla y preocuparse por ella.

Los aplausos de los asistentes sacaron a la princesa de sus pensamientos, así que recobró su postura y sonrió, estaba feliz por su hermana.

La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes, Anna bailó y disfrutó de todo, incluso inició una conversación con la reina, quien lucía alegre y pacífica, pero al manifestarle sus deseos recuperó su actitud fría.

Anna se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud, pues pensaba que Elsa finalmente la aceptaba; sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y lo único que deseó fue salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar, hasta que Hans apareció.

Después de pasar la noche en compañía del príncipe, y de aceptar su loca propuesta, Anna quería que su hermana aprobará su decisión, después de todo era su única familia y ella menor de edad. Para su sorpresa Elsa se negó, alegando cosas que le parecían absurdas; ella estaba convencida de que su amor era verdadero y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Las cosas no salieron como la pelirroja esperaba, para cuando se dio cuenta, su hermana había congelado el reino entero con aquellos místicos poderes.

Cuando Anna salió del reino iba muy decidida en encontrar a Elsa, pero conforme pasaron las horas el miedo y la adrenalina se convirtieron en sus acompañantes y no supo en que momento las lágrimas aparecieron. Mientras su caballo avanzaba con dificultad en la nieve, su mente se dejó llevar por lo sucedido, ahora entendía el porqué de muchas cosas en su vida: la soledad de su infancia, el rechazo de su hermana, las preocupaciones de sus padres y el encierro en el castillo. Si tan sólo todos hubieran dejado de lado sus miedos y hablado con la verdad, nada de esto habría sucedido, ahora lo único que le quedaba era ser fuerte y encontrar a su hermana, para demostrarle que a pesar de todo, era importante para ella.

 _Las luces te guiarán a casa,  
y encenderán tus huesos_ _  
y yo trataré de curarte._

Las cosas no podían estar peor: su caballo la había abandonado, pasó horas caminando sin rumbo fijo y su vestido se había congelado al caer en un río; afortunadamente halló un lugar donde encontró lo necesario para seguir su travesía. También encontró a un sujeto grande y tosco que a regañadientes aceptó ayudarla a encontrar a la reina.

Conforme se acercaban al refugio de Elsa, Anna tenía muy en claro una cosa: haría lo que fuera para volver a casa con su hermana y curar su helado corazón.

 _Las lágrimas bajan como un torrente por tu cara,  
cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar,  
las lágrimas bajan como un torrente por tu cara, y yo..._

No quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba en peligro de muerte y sólo un acto de amor de verdad la salvaría. Mientras el joven tosco de nombre Kristoff la llevaba al castillo, pensaba en Elsa. Estaba segura de que ella no la había herido a propósito y que no había ido tras ella por simple miedo.

Si su destino era la muerte, lamentaba el no haber arreglado las cosas con su hermana. Comenzó a llorar y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Kristoff para evitar que él la viera; a pesar de estar herido, su corazón se aceleró al sentir como él la pegaba aún más a su cuerpo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, al parecer no era tan malo como aparentaba.

Una vez en el castillo fue llevada inmediatamente a donde Hans, quien después de oír lo sucedido en la montaña, accedió a salvarle la vida, o eso parecía.

Después de revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, el príncipe la encerró en la pequeña biblioteca. Anna no podía creer su suerte. Por fortuna, el pequeño muñeco de nieve que la encontró camino a la montaña la ayudó y le reveló que no todo estaba perdido, por lo que con sus últimas fuerzas se arriesgó a encontrar su acto de amor verdadero.

Después de caminar y gritar por lo que le parecieron horas lo vio a lo lejos, corriendo hacia ella, su cuerpo estaba por congelarse, cuando un particular sonido llamo su atención; voltear y ver a su hermana en peligro, la hizo olvidarse de su condición, le dedicó una triste mirada a Kristoff y corrió hasta donde su hermana, después, todo se volvió obscuridad.

Escuchar a su hermana llorar le quebró el corazón, pero ver que era por ella la alegró. Finalmente, después de tantos años, Elsa le mostraba preocupación y afecto y esa simple muestra de cariño logró llenar una parte del vacío que tantos años había estado en el corazón de ambas.

Al final, Anna no podía estar más feliz, su hermana por fin se permitía el ser libre y ella era amada por un hombre de buen corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Las lágrimas bajan como un torrente por tu cara,  
yo te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores..._

Por más que se esforzó en ser discreta, sus sollozos eran demasiado sonoros. La mayor parte de su pasado era triste y recordarlo todavía era algo doloroso.

El suave toque de una mano en su hombro la hizo detener un poco su llanto, dirigió su mirada a un lado y pudo ver a Kristoff sonriéndole débilmente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte- sollozó Anna mientras limpiaba con las palmas de sus manos las lágrimas.

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía frente a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. Las acercó a sus labios y las besó tiernamente.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y nuevamente empezó a llorar, por lo que agachó la mirada; Kristoff se preocupó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo.

-Anna que sucede, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Es sólo, que no sé qué hice para merecer esto, me refiero a ti, a Elsa, al bebé; cuando era pequeña, creí que estaría sola toda la vida y por eso, conforme pasaban los años, me aferre a sentimientos que no existían y a personas que muy tarde descubrí no valían la pena, y ahora ver que por fin está a mi lado todo lo que siempre soñé, hace que el dolor del pasado haya valido la pena, porque gracias a eso, he madurado, soy más fuerte, paciente y amorosa, y espero que todo eso me ayude en el futuro.

-Así será Anna, y yo estaré contigo, apoyándote, cuidándote y amándote con todo mi ser, al igual que al bebé.

El rubio limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que aún caían por las mejillas de su esposa, ella sonrió débilmente y él besó su frente, ante el contacto, Anna cerró los ojos.

-Oh!

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kristoff separándose un poco.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar las manos del rubio y posarlas en su abultada barriga, él sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Anna, lo acarició suavemente y lo llenó de besos y palabras bonitas.

La princesa sonreía ante la imagen frente a ella: siempre pensó lo que sería formar su propia familia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la realidad superaba por mucho a la imaginación.

 _Las luces te guiarán a casa,  
y encenderán tus huesos_ _  
y yo trataré de curarte._

-Los amo- susurró ella mientras acariciaba la melena rubia de él- los amo tanto.

Kristoff se puso de pie y acarició con ternura su mejilla.

-Y yo a ustedes.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso que disfrutaron como si fuera el primero. Cuando se separaron, él la llevó a la cama; una vez ahí, ella se acostó boca arriba y él se pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Kristoff la besó por última vez y Anna pudo sentir todo su amor en aquel pequeño acto.

Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, la princesa sonrió, el vacío que la acompañó por tantos años ya era cosa del pasado, por fin los cambios eran evidentes; tenía con ella a personas que la guiarían y armarían de manera incondicional y pronto llegaría una personita que la haría sacar lo mejor de ella y llenaría su vida de amor y luz.

La princesa suspiró y cerró los ojos, finalmente y de las formas más inesperadas, su corazón había sido curado.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Respecto a esto, bueno, lo empece la semana pasada, vi la película por millonésima vez y todo estaba bien, hasta que escuche la canción "Fix You" de Coldplay; tal vez no les interese esto, pero he estado tratando de aprenderme bien las letras de las canciones de esta banda por que iré a verlos el mes que viene, en fin, nunca le había puesto mucha atención a esta canción, pero después de aprendérmela y conocerla en español sentí que quedaba perfectamente con la vida de la segunda princesa de Arendelle, después de eso, salio esto. No es la gran cosa, refleja cosas que en su mayoría ya se sabían, son básicamente los puntos de vista de Anna, pero aun así no pude evitar escribirlo. Quisiera haber hecho más, pero he estado bastante ocupada en cosas de la escuela, me habían dicho que este semestre era muy relajado, pero nada de eso... en fin ya no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas y esas cosas.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
